


时间旅行者的心理医生

by Luupuuus



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luupuuus/pseuds/Luupuuus
Summary: 威尔经历了一些时空跳跃……正如同他与汉尼拔的关系一样，有的是可控的，有的是失控的。
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

1、五年前

尽管人们普遍将患病者称为时间旅行者，它的官方名称为时空调换症，因为跳跃发生时不仅涉及到时间，同时也涉及到空间。就已知情况来说，威尔实在是太过典型的病例——母亲长久的缺席，童年的颠破流离，在青少年时期来临前首次发病。

威尔和汉尼拔谈过这个，当然。他们不是刻意谈起的，不是那种“哦我们今天专门拿出一个小时谈谈这个问题吧”，只是散碎在各种各样的谈话里，这里一句那里一句，几乎像病症本身一样零落。威尔说，他感觉就像一条钟摆，以现实为中轴线在两端摆来摆去。汉尼拔说，时间在你身上是非线性的，而锚点的缺乏会令人在很大程度上感到不安全。威尔斟酌片刻，随即承认了。

作为一个和变态杀人狂在脑中共舞的探员，这显然不是他最大的一个问题，但仍旧是他的问题之一。 后来，威尔和汉尼拔谈过几次他经历的跳跃。再后来，威尔和汉尼拔谈过他还没经过，但是他害怕会发生的跳跃：每次他从噩梦里醒来，都害怕自己身上会带着伤口、血迹、泥巴或者什么别的东西——他已经睁开眼，却还身处噩梦的场景中。他怕自己会在梦里跳回到杀人现场。

再再后来，当霍布斯在他脑子里钻得足够深，而汉尼拔也已赢得他的信任时，威尔坦诚，他的恐惧来源于他不知道那时他会是受害人还是加害者。

汉尼拔说，这是你理智的恐惧，而你还存在非理智的恐惧。威尔点头，然后说他所害怕的是那些噩梦实则是发生过的跳跃。他的想象力可以比现实更加真实。他害怕不曾有过什么杀人犯，一切都只是穿越时间的他自己。

说到这里的时候，威尔停下来想了一想。他在洪流一般的信息中，从数不胜数的案件、噩梦、头痛、断片中抬起头来，专门花了几刻用以思考汉尼拔，以及汉尼拔和他的关系。打一开始他就在以各种明显或隐晦的手段逃避着心理疗程，汉尼拔也纵容他如此，事实上，他们谈论案子的时候比他们谈论威尔的时候要多得多。那么，他们是从何时开始谈得这么深入，从何时开始威尔愿在汉尼拔面前，将内心剖白到这个地步？

威尔轻轻抠着座椅扶手，垂下眼睛来掩饰自己意识到了这一点，和意识到这点给他带来了多少恐惧。汉尼拔注视着他，威尔没和他对视也能知道，因为他永远注视着他，似乎业已揭穿一切秘密。

“我认为前不久我经历过一次跳跃。”威尔犹豫着说，“四天前我来过你这里吗？”

“根据我的记忆并没有。”汉尼拔说。

威尔点点头，他把脸仰起，眼睛快速眨动用以掩饰眼圈的泛红。他的手指神经质地在铁质扶手上点动。

“发生了什么？”汉尼拔问。

“我……一开始我没以为那是跳跃。青春期过后开始稳定服药它就很少发生了。你打开门，有一瞬间很惊讶，但我太慌张了，我没……”威尔停住了，他语调颤抖。

“你为了什么去找我。”汉尼拔安抚道。

威尔勉强笑笑。“我没有去找你。”他说，“我回过神来，发现自己站在门口。我经历了时间断片，又一次。”

汉尼拔静默半饷，转而问道：“我做了什么？”

“你请我进来，让我坐下，给我倒了酒。”

汉尼拔笑了：“听起来像是我会做的。”

“你兴致很高。”威尔补充，“惊讶过后，你看起来很高兴。”

“这听起来是件好事。”见威尔不明所以，汉尼拔继续说，“我没有这段记忆，说明你跳跃到了未来。你没发现环境有太大不同，说明未来不算太远。我因见到你而惊讶又欣悦，说明当时我们的治疗已经结束了。你会好转，威尔。”

“或者，我会更糟。”威尔顿了下，忍不住指控道，“你在酒里下了镇定剂。”

“你在喝下之前还是之后发现的这一点？”

威尔避开了汉尼拔的视线，瞪着空无一物的前方。

“激烈的情绪波动可能引发第二次跳跃。”汉尼拔温和地说，并且点到为止。

“你给我的效力比我想象得要强，”威尔说，“我一直睡到我回来为止。在昏迷前我有一瞬间看到你的面容扭曲了。”

“怎样扭曲？”

“五官。它们错位、颠倒，并且全部集中在脸的右侧，像是蹩脚的抽象画。我在那时才明白自己经历了时间跳跃。我……你曾见过其他时间上的我吗？”威尔没忍住问。他不知道自己想要哪个答案，从理智上来说，他希望听到不，因为这意味着他的脑子没混乱到让时空抑制剂的药效失效多次。

汉尼拔观察着威尔。“我期望于见到其他时间的你。”他说。这不是完全的肯定，也不是完全的否定。滴水不漏的答案。

“你不仅担忧于丧失的时间，也在担心自己迷失在时间里。”汉尼拔指出。

威尔深深吸气，然后吐出。他轻轻地说：“是的。”

“我要你画一张钟，标明数字。短针指分，长针指时。”汉尼拔最后说。

威尔没料到这个。

“我要你把注意力集中在此时此刻，当下。”汉尼拔解释，“想想你正身处何时，尽量频繁地。一个简单的提醒，一个你可以抓住现实的手柄。”

当汉尼拔看到威尔的画后，他对他笑了笑，是惯常的那种带着坚定支撑意味的笑，温暖有力。威尔尽力咧咧嘴，不安地移开视线。但是他记住了，晚上7点16分，一个真实的时间，他所抓住了的时间。世界没有来回摇摆，坏事并没有发生。

他的时间被固定住了片刻。


	2. 2

2、四年前

威尔走出家门，狗群挤在门口呜咽着，但他说“嘘”，把它们抛在身后。他跨过旷野，在森林的边缘透过夜晚的雾气回头看他的房子。每一盏灯都亮着，像是一盏灯塔。随后，每一盏灯都灭了，威尔眨眨眼睛，不确定他看到的是真的还是假的。

也许那是真的。在兰德尔袭击他时，他已将灯光熄灭。在黑暗中他的指节破裂出血，到了现在，在汉尼拔给他包扎的绷带下面，皮肤依旧是开裂的。

灯光亮起，如同从未灭掉一样。然而此时，远处的光不再像是灯塔，而像行驶来的火车，像铁轨上闪烁的警示灯，带着一种特有的，对卧轨之人的引诱力。

“别陷进去，威尔。你应该后退。”汉尼拔说过。

于是威尔踉跄两步，向森林内部退却。他应该回家，应该尽快对兰德尔进行处理——他欠他一个报答。但他现在就是无法继续停留在这里了。

他进入森林，或者说树木在他身侧褪去，直到他身处森林深处。这唤醒了他的记忆，而记忆引起联想，联想凝成现实。他曾在这里夜游，如今也是一样，除了这次他穿着靴子和大衣，不至于令泥巴淹没赤脚，树枝划伤手臂。  
自明尼苏达回来的那夜，他在这里猎捕流血的鹿。

当他真的闻到血腥味的时候，威尔一阵恍惚，他不知道自己现在在哪个时间线上，不知道自己清醒着还是回到了梦里。他本能地循迹而去，拨开枝桠，跨过灌木丛，谨慎地追踪猎物的踪影。他不确定它是否存在，他看不清鸦羽有没有浮现在黑暗当中。

转过弯去，树根下伏着一个人。威尔叫了两声，没有得到应答，他观察了一阵，并没捕捉到地上的人肩背有一丝起伏。像个真真正正的尸体。他靠近前去，满心以为自己会看到汉尼拔，或者人形黑鹿，那人被他慢慢翻过来，露出脸时威尔悚然一惊。

是加略特·雅各布·霍布斯。

威尔本不致惊讶至此，他不是第一次见到霍布斯了。但是这一次的霍布斯是活着的，远比幻象中任何时候都更鲜活，他的眼睛黑白分明，脸上带着血色。他濒临死亡还尚未死亡，鲜血从他身上遍布的弹孔中汩汩流下。霍布斯倒在树下一如倒在厨房角落，在威尔的慌乱中他脸上的疯狂也显得平静而有条理。他说：“看啊。看到了吗？”

威尔仓皇后退。他喘息着，背后抵上树干。他的手指扣在树皮的缝隙中，指节的伤口发疼。这是真实的，他的病已经痊愈了。

他胸口起伏，勉力抬起头。幻觉消散了，如同它来时一样轻易。地上的人面容苍白，嘴唇毫无血色，但是并不是尸体，他的脸在某种程度上令威尔感到熟悉，却不是他认识的任何一个人。威尔靠近几步，发现他的大腿被一支箭贯穿了。

血迹在他身后拖延了一段距离，显然那人受伤之后爬行了两三米远才陷入昏迷。威尔查看他的伤口，还在持续渗血，于是解下那人的皮带在大腿根部扎紧。他一边做着紧急救护一边观察四周，后方不远处有棵树枝叶凌乱，周围草丛散落的零散箭只反射着月光。在伤者前方，滚着一只背包。

事态很明显，猎手在树上伏击，箭筒因意外滚落，伸手去够的时候失去平衡摔下，恰好被掉落的箭扎进大腿。好在没有伤到动脉，但是出血量还是不容小觑，在爬到背包前就因疼痛昏迷了，然后随着血液流逝而始终没能清醒。  
他的手机留在家里，威尔向来热衷于把别人得以联系到他的通道斩得越小越好。他在背包里和猎人的口袋中摸索手机，想要打个911，但是看来他们在这方面不遑多让，他只找到了猎人的钱包，里面有他的驾照、卡和几张纸币。除了猎人叫杰米里·奥姆外，他一无所获。

威尔一边思索自己是不是在某个钓鱼协会听过这个名字，一边试着唤醒他，未果后检查了他的身体，除了大腿的伤处之外没发现别的明显伤口，四肢和躯干也没有骨折或脱臼的迹象。他计算了一下独自回家叫人再过来的时间和直接带人走出森林的时间，决定还是冒一下引起内出血的风险搬动对方。如果放在这里，他不确定自己回来后这猎人还能不能醒过来。

在把猎人背起来的时候，威尔无可抑制地想到上一个他背的人现在还在他库房的冷藏柜里。然而很快的，紧迫感和疲累将他多余的念头压了下去，威尔一边努力辨别方向，一边避免枝条把那个人从他背上打下去，终于看到森林边缘时，他不由得松了一口气。

他隐约觉得自己进入森林走过的路并没有出来时那么长，却未及细想。站到公路上，他才确认了自己的预感。

狼陷的森林里狩猎者很少见，那里的猎物不多，环境也太复杂。而这里不是狼陷。他不在原来的地点了，想必也并不在原来的时间。

“幸运的家伙。”威尔咕哝一声，把猎人放下到路边开始拦车。好在这片地方不算特别僻静，几分钟后就有人停了下来。

那个好心人帮他们联系了911，还送了他们一程。在城镇边缘，他们和赶来的救护车汇合了。威尔趁没人注意，偷偷把猎人钱包里的现金留到被血侵染的后座上。他准备找个借口独自离开，他不知道还能在这个时间待多久，在众目睽睽之下于救护车或者医院里消失，听上去不是个好选择。

“……他的同伴送他来的，没错，整个贯穿，箭头已探出。血压较低，需要立刻准备紧急手术。请通知莱克特医生——”

“莱克特医生？”威尔突兀地插嘴。他无法克制自己。

护士又急匆匆吩咐几句才从呼叫机上抬起头：“是的？”

“哦，没什么，只是……只是我似乎在哪听过这个名字，听说他手艺精湛。”威尔解释，“他今天在急诊室值班吗？”

“没错，你很幸运。”

威尔微笑。“是他很幸运。”

威尔垂目，跟着一起上了救护车。瞬间一切都串联起来了。他见过却没有印象的面孔，大腿的贯穿伤，似曾相识的名字。这个猎人在昏迷中皱着眉，脸上带汗。威尔更熟悉他另外的样子，卷案上的样子，死去的样子，那时他的表情比现在更加平静，因为过多的痛苦总会汇聚成平静。杰里米·奥姆——介于米瑞亚姆·拉斯实际上还活着而谢尔顿·伊利斯，那颗花树，带有栽赃奇尔顿医生的意味——某种意义上切斯皮克开膛手最后的受害者。

时间将他推到这里，并不是为了让他救人。

救护车停了下来，威尔帮护士举着输液袋，看着他们把杰里米抬上担架。在一片忙乱当中，他装作不经意地碰了下杰里米大腿上裸露的箭杆，后者发出微弱呻吟，眼球在眼皮后面开始转动。一路上的紧急救护和这下刺激带来的疼痛，足以令他在进入急诊室后转醒。

汉尼拔送了兰德尔·蒂尔过来杀他，是因为有那么一部分的汉尼拔总想着取乐，他想要他杀人，他想看杀戮给威尔带来的改变，他想借此为威尔重新塑形。

他要行神明之事：以自己为范本去造物。他想在世间立起自己的同类。而威尔，威尔现在所做的是同样的事。

杰米里本该在森林里流血至死，是他将他带到了这里。

是他把受害者送到凶手面前。汉尼拔，此时还不是开膛手，但他终将是的——在威尔的干预下。这不是开膛手的第一个受害者，想必也不是汉尼拔第一次产生将杀戮公开的念头，但是威尔明白，就是这一刻，血和死和人类的痛苦突然将这个外科医生牢牢攒住，其中的艺术和讽刺性漩涡般将他吸引，就是这一刻他彻底无法满足于身为外科医生能享受到的对生命的掌控力。

汉尼拔从未停止过吃人，但这会是第一次他生出要成为开膛手的意识。

忽然之间威尔领悟了米瑞亚姆是如何将开膛手发现的。那段记忆被汉尼拔彻底抹去、消除，仿佛从没出现过，但此时，在这里，它留在世上的残韵被这个敏锐的侧写师捕捉到了。是杰米里·奥姆，是《受创的人》，那个实习生一定不知怎地觉察到了其中的联系，因为在那些受害者之间，只有这一个留下了破绽。这是他蓄谋已久的，特殊的“那一个”，是他的金票。

威尔略微后退，在护士询问的时候，他表示要去电话亭那边先联系一下杰里米的家人。他漫不经心地说着话，眼睛无法从担架上的人身上移开。面对伤者和弱者，他第一反应总是去救护、去帮助。而此时他的眼睛属于狩猎者。  
杰里米被推进医院，威尔却仍然可以看到。他看到杰里米恢复了意识，开始尖叫和咒骂，令人侧目的粗鲁。他看到了。他的眼睛属于汉尼拔。

他花了最长时间去了解、去接近、去成为、去抓捕的连环杀手，无数个杀手中最残忍、最冰冷、最优秀的那一个，他有幸在其进化的过程中悄悄推了一把。

如同上帝之手。

威尔忍不住为此微笑，当他想到汉尼拔知道时会有什么反应。当他想到汉尼拔将永远不会知道。

他看着杰米里。他看到杰米里大腿上的贯穿伤如何被妥善处理，如何痊愈结疤，又如何被新的工具贯穿。他的眼睛——7年前和7年后的，同时看着杰米里怎样活下来以及怎样死去。这将是他和汉尼拔共同完成的杀戮。  
威尔在原地停留了一阵，品尝着这微不足道的胜利。

当他杀人时，他想着汉尼拔。


	3. 三年前

3、三年前

教堂在抖动。天花板上的灰尘和碎屑落到威尔手上，他抬头望去，圣象自脖颈处绽开缝隙，随后不断扩大。穹顶的壁画片片脱落，石块坠下，周围的人毫无异状，只有阿比盖尔和他一同看着这末日景象。

转眼间，诺曼礼拜堂轰然倒塌。

他们踩着的方寸之地成为唯一保存下来的地方，威尔把脚移开，地面的骷髅随之龟裂，在他走出几步之后，就也不复存在了。

“发生了什么？”阿比盖尔匆忙跟上来问。

“时空跳跃。”威尔说。

“有时候很难记住你还是个时间旅行者。”

“只是一种靠吃药能够抑制的疾病。”

阿比盖尔抬头：“你没吃药？”

“我忘了。”

“故意的？”阿比盖尔步步紧逼。

威尔没有回答。

阿比盖尔看他，决定放他一马。“我们在哪？”她问。

他们此时已经走到街道上，日头尚浅，行人稀少且都面目不安，行色匆匆。阿比盖尔显而易见地紧张，不断观察街道的两头，她走路时比往常更靠近威尔。威尔则神情依旧，带着阿比盖尔刻意避着人，穿过几个小巷，他们行至河边又拾阶而上，忽然发现自己身处一座建筑的中庭之外。两人抬起头，一时失去言语。

“乌菲兹美术馆。”威尔说，“我们还在意大利。”

阿比盖尔笑了起来。 “如果那时候我们和他一起走了，”她说，”我想也许他会带我们来这里。”

“他画过这里。”威尔说。

“他的画都被烧了。”阿比盖尔说，“你认为你会在这里找到他吗？你知道在哪里能找到他。”

“而他知道我会去哪里找他。”威尔冷淡地回答。

他带着阿比盖尔绕过正门，用不正当的手段走进美术馆内部。里面和街头一样空荡荡的，这很不寻常，这样的地方在大多数时候都不会缺少游客和参观者。

他们经过了一些雕像，接着是闪烁的祭坛木版画，有一个房间的墙壁是勃良第红的绒布，其中错落摆放着金色画框，肉感的雕像拥簇着正中间的八角桌，狭迫又广阔。威尔直视前方，而阿比盖尔看得目不转睛。

“我没在找他。”威尔说，“我在找一个……一个概念，一个影子，一幅画面。”他的眼睛掠过天花板上纷繁的天使、神灵和圣象。

阿比盖尔顺着他的目光看过去。

在他们交谈当间，走廊那头迎面走来一个年轻人。这里的艺术品太多了，人类对美的描摹和表达淋漓尽致地自四周环绕，压迫这微不足道的一点空间。

“我们不都是神的概念吗？”阿比盖尔说。

他们和那个年轻人擦肩而过。汉尼拔此时还没有像后来那样把自己全然伪装，循规蹈矩地套进最为符合人类常规的模板里。他脸上带着显而易见的自矜和傲意，年轻得惊人，年轻得不可逼视。而谁又能为此责怪他呢。他的身形和面容精美得一丝不苟，恍若上帝亲手将他一丝一丝雕琢至此。幼狮在金灿灿的花从中扑击蝴蝶，谁能因他食血肉而苛责他呢。

汉尼拔没有留意到他，连多余的一瞥都没有。威尔很小心地确保自己没获得任何不必要的注意。他谨慎地走到足够远，才回转身来，凝视着汉尼拔的背影。汉尼拔在一幅画面前坐下，开始临摹，而威尔站在远处，身上带着丑陋的微笑裂口，凝视这完美无暇的映像。

“波提切利。”阿比盖尔说。

威尔没能回答。一时间，他只是静立原地。他踏上旅程时做好了一切可能性的准备，杀了他，被杀死，活着，死去，但是关于他具体要做什么，他无法给出明确的判断。他需要亲眼看到汉尼拔，正如那时FBI开始行动，他亲耳听到了汉尼拔的声音，才知道自己的选择是什么。然而此刻，汉尼拔就在他的面前，他却什么都没有做。

风暴的沉静与蛰伏如此耀眼而纯粹。作为被它席卷过的人类，威尔在旅途当中驻足不前，单纯地因眼前景象感到餍足。

是阿比盖尔先有了动作，她扭头向威尔冁然而笑，率先走了过去。她轻快地走到汉尼拔身边，挨着他坐下去，将头靠在他的肩膀。此时他们看起来年岁相近，这令汉尼拔看起来就像个沉稳可靠的兄长。

威尔看着他们两个人，过去和未来在他眼前铺陈展现，已发生过的和未曾发生的现实在这一刻交汇相融。他看着一个完美的家庭，他本可以拥有的家庭——他已拥有的家庭。情感在他心中汹涌，其中恨意少得可怜。在医院躺了许久，在汉尼拔的厨房徘徊许久，在他的小工厂铸造这许久，跨越国度，穿过陆地和海洋，在现在和过去的时间上求索许久，终于，他觉得他可以原谅汉尼拔了，他原谅他了。

威尔跟随阿比盖尔的脚步，走向旅行开端时他给自己订好的目的地，他向着汉尼拔走去。

在他抬脚的时候，时间悄然流逝，并不引人注目却使人无法抵挡，他眼帘中的画面被涂抹消融，逐渐褪成棕褐，再到浅白。威尔闭上眼睛，再睁开时，他还站在诺曼礼拜堂正中，维持伸着手的姿势，只是手心里干干净净，屋顶上也完好无损。

告解室边的圣母像悲悯地低着头。他不确定他是真的跳跃了时空，还是只是出了一会儿神。

“威尔？”阿比盖尔叫他。

“没什么。”他回答，“我们走吧。”

而在威尔将要去到的地方，汉尼拔正在等待，他将要把用筋骨尽碎的人做成的心脏支在教堂中央，并将地下墓穴的蜡烛一一点亮。


	4. 三年前，但是更近

4、三年前，但是更近

警车如同来时一样呼啸着开走了。

呼啸是因为除此之外没别的词用以形容他们离开时那种喧嚣沸腾的错乱感，所有人都在竭尽全力地有条不紊，用以掩饰紧张不安。可能约一半人到了终点也不敢相信切斯皮克开膛手就这样落网了。事实上，威尔没怎么听到声音，他能看到警灯刺目的光在他窗外闪烁然后远去，而他能听到的只有自己的呼吸和血液循环系统运作的隆隆声。也许还有钟摆晃动的嗡嗡声，威尔不能确定，或者那只是他的心跳。

他解下外套，坐回床上，把脸埋进手里，一时之间疲惫欲死。

他想起早些时候从床上醒来时他所看到的汉尼拔的笔记。他闭上眼，然后睁开，于是笔记复原了，摆在他的床边。他把钢笔拿开，伸手触碰纸张上复杂的公式，它们像是溪水一样涓涓流淌着。在他沉睡的时候，汉尼拔就坐在他对面，运算着可令时间逆转的法则。

他思考着这一行为背后的动因，不仅是运算，还有将之摊开在威尔面前，几乎是在确保它会于威尔醒来后第一时间被注意到——可称之为一个示弱了，他思考汉尼拔的举动有几分算计，有几分该是真心，以及在汉尼拔身上，这两者能否被恰当地进行区分。

哪怕汉尼拔对他示弱，也不是为了寻求怜悯或者其他，他主动将自己置于弱势者的身份，于是威尔得以伤害到他，并从中感到乐趣。这是汉尼拔所想见到的，而他的确从中感受到了一种类似于汉尼拔读到教堂塌陷埋住唱诗班之类的新闻时所感到的快乐。上帝的恶意不偏不倚，哪怕是汉尼拔，面对时间的塌陷也无能为力。

他运用了暴力以外的手段，用言语操纵、施加影响——汉尼拔惯用的手段。哪怕他舍弃了暴力，也仍然被汉尼拔影响至深。然而，他没能杀死汉尼拔，却也没能变成他。在拒绝的时候，他和汉尼拔同样都是完全坦诚的：他的确以此为乐，也的确备受煎熬。

药剂的效力还没过去，威尔的思维延伸得很远，身体却沉重地陷在原地。陷在自己的床上，抬起眼就可以看到床尾的空座椅。在遇到汉尼拔之后，他每一次时空跳跃都和汉尼拔有关。往前或者往后，总是会落点到汉尼拔身边，就好像汉尼拔重新定义了他的时间。在遇到汉尼拔之前，他盲目地往前走着，没有确切的方向，而这之后，他以汉尼拔为中心来回打转。

他的过去和未来的区别由此而生。

在客观上汉尼拔已然离去，但是概念上他似乎仍旧留在这里。好似他存在过的位置是一片黑洞，时间也无法将威尔从这里攫取。

好似在他需要的时候，他随时都能找到汉尼拔，这一念头已然足够将他稳定在这里。

在这一夜中，他专注于思考之前的事，避免回忆起方才在雪地里所发生的一切。他冷静地、不带感情地、没有停顿地、毫无保留地想着汉尼拔。

威尔转天一早就出了门，辗转于各个宠物店和收容所把自己寄样出去的狗接回来。这比当初一一把它们送走还要更难。

一方面，当时他有一个目标，而现在他不知道接下来自己要去做什么，另一方面，让阿拉娜来自己家里照顾狗群和把狗丢在陌生的地方几个月不出现意义完全不同，有些狗还好，但是有些狗——特别是那些以前被抛弃过的，虽然认出了他，但显然失去了那种信任。

考虑到塞七只狗在车里的难度，他接到两三只狗，就把它们送回家一次。这件事让他忙了整整一天。看着狗狗钻来钻去，最后一个个停在自己的窝上趴住不动，看着空房子按自己昨天预想的那样变得完整，令威尔觉得好了一些，仿佛他是从四处把散碎的自己逐个找回，带到家里，勉强拼凑出一个人形。

夜里，威尔躺在床上没能睡着。在维杰庄园被注射的和汉尼拔给他注射的不管是什么药，效力彻底过去了，他被肩膀和额头的痛楚侵袭。他觉得他没法睡在这张床上，这张他昨天睡过的床，而那时汉尼拔坐在他床边守护着，直到他的醒来。

最后威尔抱着被子和枕头爬下去，在狗窝的空隙里给自己挤出一点地方来。片刻后温斯顿从自己的窝里离开，紧挨着他卧下。这条大狗毛茸茸的尾巴轻轻扫着他赤裸的脚踝，而威尔把没受伤的那只手搭在狗狗身上。他没再试图入睡，只是躺在那里静静聆听狗狗们呼吸、喷气、梦呓和磨牙的声音，感受着它们身体的舒展和睡梦中的抖动。

渐渐地，威尔生出错觉，他感觉自己也许可以做到。他可以经历过这一切后，继续如常生活下去，天亮前，有那么一瞬间，他几乎忘记了汉尼拔现在在哪里，以及他能从什么地方找到他。


	5. 现在

5、现在

红龙离开了。他拉开旅馆的门，光明正大地走出去。威尔留意到，他行走的姿势改变了，在安排着莱芭出演了自己的死亡后，弗朗西斯身上发生了什么变化，他不再畏缩、不再潜伏。他已经走上了进化的过程中。

在他身后，威尔挣扎着爬起来，四肢还因为方才吸入的麻醉剂而发软。他一头栽倒在床上，这就是他所能做的全部的事。

然而，他没有落到床上。他在空空如也的黑暗中坠落了几秒钟，最后摔在雪地上面。

威尔咒骂着把自己挣扎起来，雪的凉意让他清醒了些许。他一边爬起一边拍打身上的雪，余光瞥到周围环境时，他动作一顿。

这景象他许久没有见过，却还熟悉无比。很长一段时间以来，这是他为自己挑选的家，这里是狼陷。眼前就是他的房子。

透过窗户可以看到影影绰绰的人影，里面的人从大厅移动到了门口。威尔迟疑片刻，不知道自己该不该躲开，他有听过一些其他时空旅行者的悖论故事，但是一来，他的落点恰好在房子和森林当中的位置，实在没有什么可供躲避的地方，二来，他不记得曾和未来的自己见过。也许他来到的是他患脑炎的那段时期。

门开了，那不是威尔认为的他自己。而是汉尼拔。

他平常地从威尔的屋子里走出，在普通的下过雪的清晨。

他把门掩上，这令他费了点力气，因为狗群由于嗅到了威尔的味道而正在门后躁动雀跃。

威尔停在原地，考虑着汉尼拔超乎常人的嗅觉能不能让他像狗一样提前觉察到他的存在。然而对方未露端倪，无论是几年后在监牢里，还是现在在雪地中，汉尼拔对他突如其来的造访从未表现出惊讶。

仿佛他自始至终都为他们的会面做好了准备。

“威尔。”汉尼拔转过身，轻快地招呼了一声。就好像他才是此地的主人一般。而威尔没办法说他错了。

他站在雪里，凝视着汉尼拔——过去的汉尼拔。他的西服、领结和大衣，他光洁的头发，他无伤痕的脸颊。在汉尼拔穿过雪地，向他接近的时候，威尔没有移开视线。他专注于描绘汉尼拔的姿势和神情，在记忆里一一加以印证。并不是所有人都有机会看到活生生的往日幽灵。

忽然之间，通过错综的时间，已发生过的、将要发生的、正在发生的，在这一瞬压缩在威尔身上，现实绽开裂痕，他看到汉尼拔穿着白色囚服向他走来，在玻璃后面对他说：“我们不再是互称首名的关系了吗？”

于是威尔明悟，就在此时此地，他或许可以放纵自己。

“汉尼拔。”他回答着，微笑了。

他们并肩而行。

“很高兴见到你在这。”汉尼拔说。

“我也是。有日子没来过狼陷了。再次见到这里有些奇怪。”

“你努力地在这里建立了一个家庭。然后你离开了。”

“我离开了。”威尔确认，“带着我的狗。在重新停下来之前，我们搬迁了一段时间，在一个地方待不久就去往下一个。”

“人们竭力逃离童年的生活，却往往在遭遇事件之后投身于童年的生活以获得安全感。”

威尔停住。他侧过头。在所有的事过后，汉尼拔在他面前仍旧试图扮演完美的心理医生令他不可避免地感到微微的讽意和些许亲昵。

“我没有遭遇事件，是我做了一些事。”

他们四目相对。

威尔记得那些日子——他的过去，汉尼拔的现在，他的目光无处可着，总在逡巡和逃避的途中，他记得曾经他和汉尼拔有过的所有短短对视，他眼帘回转，因感到汉尼拔视线的热度和重量而觉慌乱、而觉心安。而现在他们以同等的力量予彼此以回望。

汉尼拔的打量近乎肆无忌惮，他看他的大衣，他的眼睛，他向后梳起的头发，他额头上坦露着蜿蜒的疤痕，他的眼神令人感觉他甚至可以看见空气中威尔说话语速荡起的缓慢波纹怎样扩散。鹿角在威尔的腹腔内沿着他身体的裂口挣动，令他想要掀开衣服下摆，让汉尼拔得以看得更加明白。在身侧，他的指头悄悄搓动，并非由于羞赧，而是想要压制住剖白和献身的欲望。

“你做了什么？”汉尼拔饶有兴致地问。

你做了什么，我对你做了什么，你会对我做什么。威尔知道，汉尼拔此刻对未来发生的事毫无兴趣，他不是想要“预知”，也没在追求“剧透”，他的发问只是单纯的好奇。他的视线不加掩饰地在这个威尔，在他面前的威尔上流连着，他欣赏着他，如同在欣赏一座已完成的雕像、诗句或画作。

他在无所顾忌地欣赏他的作品。至少，他以为这是他的作品。

“你做了什么？”威尔反问。

汉尼拔偏头，思索片刻，随后简单地坦诚：“我将开膛手的受害人编织进了你的手工鱼钩。”

威尔微笑，点头，这理应如此，他感到骄傲。

“卡西·博伊尔，玛丽莎·舒尔，苏克里夫医生，乔治娅·玛茜，还有——”他说着那些名字，如数家珍，念到最后一个时，他小心地停住，把它压在舌下。时至今日，她的名字仍然令他感到割裂般的痛楚。

他做出邀请的姿势，继续两个人的散步。汉尼拔从善如流地跟了上去。

“我们的受害者。”威尔说。

这一说法显然令汉尼拔感到讶异，但他将此掩饰得很好。威尔对自己能如此轻易地看透此时的汉尼拔而感到讶异，但他同样掩饰得很好。他们的不动声色势均力敌，又因此而在彼此面前土崩瓦解，一时间，威尔和汉尼拔都没再开口。

他们沉默地走完剩下的路，当他们接近了狼陷的边缘时，树木压在他们的视线里。往前而去是冬季的、覆雪的森林了，前处是狩猎地而非居住地，是兽而非人所在之处，是自然的力量，是神明腾起的地方。威尔抬头再次凝视汉尼拔，他注视他的同时思念着他，汉尼拔完好无损地走在荒野中、走在日光下，自由地、广博地，这副景象正发生在他面前，也距离他实在太过遥远了。他的凝视令他留在这里，而他的思念拉扯他远去。

“一切可能发生的，势必会发生。”他轻轻地对自己劝说着。

“一切势必有无限的结局，因此你永远不会做出错误的决定。”汉尼拔回答。

威尔为这似曾相识的话语而心下一惊。他惊疑不定地看着汉尼拔，忽然之间无法分辨，对方究竟是真是的，还是——像往常一样，像他习惯了的那样——只存在于自己的想象当中。

他缓缓地伸手过去，他容许自己逐渐靠近，而汉尼拔也同样容许了他这样做，像个雕像般伫立，将主动权双手奉上，成为完美的客体，也像猎手在伪装得很好的陷阱前般泰然自若。威尔谨慎地选择适宜的距离，最终他拽住了汉尼拔的衣襟，布料干燥、冷硬又扎手，在他手指间纠缠扭曲着。

他们从未这样亲近过，威尔也无法再继续靠近，这是他现下所能允许的最大限度了。

“我现在就能杀了你。”他突然说。

“一个令人着迷的念头。”汉尼拔评价，“当‘你’回来后，我的尸体会成为你的罪证之一，我的身份会成为你的身份。时间又一次自证了其螺旋性，过去和未来并没有分别。”

“我的身份”，汉尼拔的用词引起了威尔的留意，这是他第一次几乎直白地承认了自己是切斯皮克开膛手。

一个回报。因“我们的受害者”荡起的涟漪。

“那么，汉尼拔，告诉我。”威尔仍旧握着他的衣襟，他扬起眉，“这令你作何感受？”

汉尼拔的瞳孔放大了，他蠕动嘴唇，似要回答，却忽然顿住。他鲜红的舌尖抿过下唇，直视威尔，露出小小的、真诚的微笑。

掩饰在此时已经没有任何意义了，察觉到威尔的目光可以将他看透，汉尼拔也就不再用人皮遮覆自己。他显现出一种轻佻的快乐，一种惊人的放荡，一种天真的自由感。威尔从没见过这样的汉尼拔。

他所见的汉尼拔要更……更加沉重、更尖锐，更酸涩。

蓦地，威尔明白过来。正如他醒悟到汉尼拔爱着他时一样，他醍醐灌顶，这件事早已发生，早在他们任何一个人觉察到之前就已注定了。他冲口而出：“你还……你还不知道。”

你还不知道你爱着我。威尔苦涩而甜蜜地想。他感到一阵不合时宜的同情，不由自主地把手松开了。

汉尼拔沉吟半响，在未知的注定的命运面前表现出了小小的谦逊，他承认：“我并不知道。”

他们失去了那点链接，距离却未因此拉远，但也不更接近。威尔停留在这里，再次感应到时空对他的拉引力。就好像汉尼拔是他的一个锚点，他松开手后就会被风浪继续席卷而去。

汉尼拔敏锐地感知到了，然而正如威尔的到来不至令他慌乱，他的离去也不令他动摇。时间还很久远，他还没于此地宣告自己的胜利，也还没在下一秒投降在雪地里，威尔还没来得及将他改变。汉尼拔已经迈出了第一步，但距离他溃败的终点，还有很长很长的距离。

“当我流血时，当你接近我的死亡时，威尔，”他的语速不因威尔离开之际的迫切而加快，他的神情依旧带着谆谆的诱捕，汉尼拔彬彬有礼地问着，“你会是参与者，还是旁观者？”

在他的声音里，在摇摇欲坠的现实中，威尔看到了莫莉，看到了杰克，最后看到了血和红色的龙。他看到弗兰西斯如何将汉尼拔作为燃料汲取，汉尼拔垂死而弗兰西斯——这时候已经是红龙了——咆哮着展开燃烧的、发光的肉翼，他站在旁边看着这一切，他坐在DV机的镜头后面看着这一切，他站在床边，把镜子的碎片镶嵌在汉尼拔眼睛上面，欣赏着其中自己的倒影。在他的设计中，他既是旁观者，也是参与者。

他闭上眼睛，让黑暗接替了纷繁景象。他跨进平静的河，任凭河水从头顶缓缓流淌。回过神来之后，他发现自己回到了自己的时间线上。

汉尼拔正在把威尔投入精神病院，而威尔心念一动，就此决定要将汉尼拔释放出，因为他们都有如此权力，所以在时间的两头，他们悄悄地做了一样的事情。


	6. 未来

6、未来

最后一次跳跃发生在一个有月亮的夜晚。

他们在坠落，或者说，他们拥抱着在呼啸的风中穿过，威尔紧紧抓住汉尼拔，他的血液，他的躯体，他的温度，在坠落中这成了唯一真实的东西。比杀意或仁慈真实，比生死更真实。在这一刻，束缚被脱去，躯壳也似不复存在，他们只是紧紧抓着彼此，在海面扑到头顶之前，竭尽所能地贴近。

然后，下一刻失重感消失了，他手里剩下的只有空气。

威尔没有落进大西洋，他的怀抱空空如也，脚踩上了坚实的地面。

他浑身淌血，狼狈不堪。在他对面，月光下站着一个少年，他的发色更加发金而非日后的棕色，面容也远比以后白皙，只有嘴唇鲜红如昨，他的西装外套搭在臂弯，衬衣口袋里插着一根焦木——汉尼拔看起来还不到二十岁。

面对凭空闪现出来一个除了血迹不着片缕的人，这少年镇定自若，只瞳孔微微缩了缩。他们对视半响，威尔摇摇欲坠，勉强维持着站姿。他觉得这一切太过荒诞，以至于现实必定如此发生。

少年显然对他一无所知，甚至因为面容被血迹遮盖，连他的长相都无法辨认。可威尔却知道他的一切——过去、未来、怎样爱过、创作出了什么。从童年开始，威尔总在迁移，总是那个不速之客，而现在他终于来到自己旅途的终点。

当然啦，时间将他从汉尼拔身边带走，又总会将他推回至汉尼拔身边，宇宙的运转规律似乎就是这样，他又有什么可抵抗和不满足的呢。

他的舌头被龙割伤，他的心灵则因时间和爱支离破碎。而威尔仍旧语调含糊地说出适宜的开场白，他说话时，脸颊里流出黑色的血。他的话语被扭曲成朦胧地声响，和他被放大的呼吸及血液循环声混杂在一起，蒙住他的耳朵。  
他凶狠地扑了过去。他无法再保全自己，但或许这样也不错。 

汉尼拔会如何塑造他，威尔想着，以他为素材，汉尼拔会创作出什么，而他又是怎样地将汉尼拔完成，他们的开始和结束如何完美地连接在一起以至于将彼此模糊，像是一个正在消融的莫乌比斯带。他全心思考这些，在汉尼拔开始回击之前，只是持续攻击，持续流血，惶然而满心欢喜。

END


End file.
